This application relates to a rectifier assembly for a generator, wherein the rectifier assembly is easily assembled.
Generators are known, and typically include a generator rotor having main windings that are driven to rotate by a source of rotation. As an example, a generator may be driven to rotate by the output of a gas turbine engine. In typical generator operation, a flow of current is supplied to the main windings. The main windings rotate adjacent to a stator, and electricity is generated, and used for various purposes.
In one known type of generator, a so-called exciter rotor rotates adjacent to a stator, and generates current to be delivered to the main windings as a current to facilitate the main generation of electricity.
The current generated by the exciter rotor is typically an AC current and a rectifier is utilized to transform that AC current into a DC current for use by the main windings. In the past, the rectifiers have been somewhat difficult to assemble.